HP: Continued
by Fluffy-The-Dog
Summary: The last HP continued, my version of those missing years between last chapter and the prologue. May contain some mature content in the later chapters. Spoiler alert! Hope you like it I had fun with JK's characters. Fluff mostly H/G some R/Hr. Please R&R!
1. The Morning After

The Morning After

Harry sunk into his four poster bed as he had when he was a student at Hogwarts and the moment his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep trance like sleep despite all the thoughts rolling around in his head. Meanwhile the search for Draco by his mother had finally come to a close as she found him wandering a hallway, his clothes were singed and his face was dark with soot so much so that he was unrecognizable to everyone but his mother. Once he had been found they made time for a quick reunion before leaving the castle indefinitely.

Harry awoke the next morning when all of a sudden the memories of the past 48 hours came back to him, he could hardly believe that Voldemort was gone, had he not seen it with his own two eyes he might even have doubted it, but at last the prophecy had been fulfilled. This realization that he could at last live his life as a normal wizard made him feel as if the weight of the wizarding world had been lifted off his shoulders for the first time in his life. Now that it was all over he expected more time to enjoy the things that made him happy like his friends, quidditch, and most importantly Ginny. His thoughts drifted to all those wonderful days they had spent together at Hogwarts last year and even the kiss they shared on his birthday, he missed Ginny so much he could hardly contain himself.

Hurriedly, he dressed and flew down the boys dormitory staircase to find Ginny awaiting him in the common room they embraced until Ginny pulled back slapping Harry hard across the face. A shocked expression shot across Harry's face before he covered his reddening cheek with his hand. Barking at her he asked "What the bloody hell was that for?" tearfully she answered him sobbing in between words "never…sob… pretend…sniffle… your dead…sob… ever again, I thought I lost you" at this Harry pulled her tight into his arms and whispered into her ear "you won't ever lose me again I will always be here for you Ginny Weasly because I LOVE YOU" with this Ginny kissed him soundly until both of them ran out of air forcing them to pull back. They were rooted to the spot still holding each other as if they were afraid to let go.

Just then Ron unexpectedly came down the staircase making Harry and Ginny spring apart like two kids caught doing something naughty. Ron still in his P.J's flushed crimson knowing he had just interrupted the heartfelt reunion of his best mate and his younger sister after a year spent apart, again his bad timing had cost Harry precious moments with Ginny, shyly he mumbled something about hearing shouting before retreating upstairs to get dressed to meet Hermione in the dining hall.As Ron came back downstairs he warned the two lovebirds by making as much racket as possible. When he entered the room Harry and his sister were still holding hands but he could tolerate their public display of affection for now at least and allowed them to accompany him down to the great hall to meet Hermione.

The walk from Gryffendor tower to the great hall was one of the longest Harry had ever taken they passed corridor after corridor of paintings that had been smashed to smithereens with no hope of being restored. Ginny found a solitary shoe sitting amidst the pile of rubble the tears started to well up in her eyes trying with all her might to stop herself from bawling in front of the lot of them. Harry saw her internal struggle and asked Ron to go ahead without them. Ron gave Harry the look that said it all "I'm watching you pall so if you try any funny business with my sister I'll cut off your...(fill in body part here)." Harry got the message loud and clear but he had no intention of violating Ron's trust... for now at least. Ron left the two alone in the hall, once he was out of sight Harry repaired a nearby bench and beckoned her to join him with a slight tug of her arm. The newly reunited couple sat solemnly next to each other with their heads bowed, Harry was the first to look from the stone floor twisting his torso to face her. Harry lifted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes,

"I know when everything isn't alright you know I can feel it." Harry said, followed by a long silence

"You don't have to tell me what's upset you I just thought we had a sort of open door policy..." Harry trailed off

Ginny began in a sort of matter of fact voice "That shoe I found just now I know who it belonged to... it was...C...Col...Collin's"

"You mean Collin Creevey's...Dead"? He felt the same shudder of sadness with just a twinge of guilt. Harry saw Ginny's eyes water a bit more but no tears had fallen yet in fact he had never seen her cry.

"Gin I want you to know that you can cry in front of me. I'm not going to hold it against you like your brothers I want you to express your emotions with me not bottle them up like your doing now after all we are supposed to do this together" Harry gave her a hug to assure her that he meant every single word. Hugging him back she released all of her pent up emotions and cried on his shoulder for all the friends lost in the battle, for all those that she almost lost, and most of all for her brother. After her tears had run dry she cleaned herself up with her wand and pecked Harry on the cheek before leading them to the dinning hall.

Upon arriving they were given an update on the casualties of war from the previous night as they expected Collin's name was amongst the dead. The return trip to the burrow was solemn and upon reaching their destination Harry felt compelled to keep Ginny close, he knew she was still dealing with the death of her elder brother Fred just as he was dealing with the death of the closest thing he had left to a father figure. He was on the verge of tears as he was reminded of the son Remus and Tonks had left behind without a family. Harry was determined however, not to let their child be raised as he had been, he vowed that he would do everything in his power to care for the little tike as his own to commemorate the courageous parents who put their life on the line to save his own.


	2. Funerals Galore

Funerals Galore

The next few days were the most difficult Harry had ever suffered through but he and Ginny held each others hands through the funerals of their loved ones borrowing strength and support from each other. During the funeral Harry secretly wondered if his last words with Lupin had been too harsh but he knew he had been right in chastising his friend for leaving his family, this was exactly what Harry feared might happen if Lupin had come along with him, Ron, and Hermione but alas none of it mattered anymore he was dead and nothing could bring him back. Fred's funeral had been hard on the whole Weasley family but none were as affected as George who try as he might could not hide the unmistakable marks associated with crying for long periods of time regardless of what any of them did to try and comfort him.

After the funeral the temporary minister of magic Kingsley cornered Harry, Ron, and Hermione to give his condolences. He also requested to see Harry in his office, once inside Harry sat down in the chair that was offered to him by Shackelbolt. Harry asked about the capture of the death eaters that had scattered to the wind after Voldemort's fall, surprisingly it was not as difficult to round up some of the escapees as the interim prime minister had predicted and they had already caught several of those responsible for the attack on Hogwarts. After talking for a few more minuets about the state of things Kingsley got down to business. So Harry not only did I call you in here to give you an update on the goings on I also have the extreme pleasure of awarding you with the greatest reward the ministry has ever given to a private citizen for ridding the world of a dangerous wizard, as such we have made accommodations for your gold to be transferred to a new gringotts vault because it would not fit in the old one with the sum we are depositing…" he continued on for several more minuets with the details of the security surrounding the vault but Harry had ceased listening as he was now deep in thought, they want to give me more money he already had enough to live comfortably for the rest of his life what would he do with the rest he wondered.

At that very moment his thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt, Kingsley was asking Harry a question but since Harry had not been paying the remotest attention he was forced to ask "Sorry what was that sir?" "Oh I was just saying that if you or any of your friends should desire a position as an auror we could most definitely make arrangements for them to be enrolled in our upcoming training program next fall." Harry began frankly stating that "While he used to feel that dark wizard catching was his calling he now felt that he had done enough of it for a lifetime and wished to settle down into a safer lifestyle." Kingsley nodded approvingly saying he totally understood his decision Harry replied "However my friend Ron has been interested in that particular job for a number of years would it be alright if you offered him a spot in the training program?" "Of course we would be happy to extend a formal invitation to Mr. Weasley after all both of you have done the ministry a great service." Harry stood up to shake Kingsleys hand saying "If that is all I have business to attend at St. Mungo's so I need to get going before visiting hours are over" Kingsley nodded and guided him to the door.

Harry rejoined his friends to visit Ferenze in St. Mungos where they found him recuperating from a nasty wound that the healers said was on the mend. In their spare time Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept busy (if you know what I mean). Although Harry had been accepted to auror training as had Ron he decided he would take at least a year off of dark wizard catching to enjoy the simpler things in life, Ron on the other hand took the deal right off. Oliver Wood the former quidditch captain for Gryffindor was now in the pro league with the chuddley cannons and came to visit the burrow and had offered him a chance to replace their seeker that had left suddenly but again Harry declined he had already convinced professor McGonagall to let him come and teach at Hogwarts so he could be with Ginny. Harry kept his plans secret from everyone especially Ginny, he wanted this to be a surprise.


	3. Operation Granger

Operation Granger

Summer was halfway over already when Hermione announced that she and Ron were going to look for her parents whom she had charmed to forget their past life in order to keep them safely stashed away somewhere in Australia. At first Harry and Ginny had offered to come along to help them locate Hermione's family but the idea was quickly shot down by Mrs. Weasley because she would not allow Ginny to go. That evening the four sat down together to hash out a plan for operation "GRANGER" eventually they decided that using muggle transportation was the only way they would be able to travel such a distance and that an airplane would be the fastest way. Harry offered to be the financial backer for this endeavor especially since he was now a very wealthy man. After agreeing upon all the minor details they presented their plan to Ron's parents who were not overly enthusiastic about Ron and Hermione spending a few nights together in a tent particularly now that they were a couple. However, they completely understood Hermione's anxiousness to see her parents again and finally agreed to the plan.

Before heading to Australia Hermione had to buy plane tickets so she decided she would need to make a quick visit her home to purchase the tickets. She and Ron apperated to the front porch that evening but Ron landed funny on the top step and fell down Hermione who had gone before him had caught him just in time. She laughed at his clumsiness but just as she did her nosy neighbor popped her head out a side window to see what all the fuss was about "why hello there I didn't expect…you gave my cat snickers quite a fright with all the noise you have been making out there" our apologies Hermione said trying to be polite "well who do we have here" but before she could caution Ron about this old woman he introduced himself as Ronald Weasely her boyfriend. With this snippet of information she raised her eyebrows in a manner suggesting that she most certainly did not approve. Hermione made a quick speech about it being tea time before ushering Ron into the house.

"What was that all about?" oh her she just a old hag that's all, she is a traditionalist so seeing a young couple like us in an empty house you get the idea she's just not to keen on that type of living arrangement if you catch my drift. Well anyway "are you hungry should we order something to eat?" if you have to ask you don't know me as well as I thought you did Ron said okay lets look at the menus I have in the kitchen when she returned from the kitchen she had a few good options and sat beside Ron to pick out where they wanted to order from. They finally settled on Chinese food because Ron had never had it before. Hermione picked out a few of her favorites on the menu and ordered for them, she got out the cash and set it near the front door. Then she quickly booked tickets to Australia online for the next flight.

While waiting for the food to arrive Hermine offered Ron a tour of her house, the tour started in the living room and she paraded him through her kitchen upstairs though the library and finally ended at her bedroom. Ron slipped in to take a closer inspection, her shelves were filled with a number of books and piles of spell books were on her nightstand awaiting her return home so that she could finish reading them. Ron sat on the side of her bed admiring the photo of her parents which was odd because the picture didn't move like the ones in the wizarding world. Hermione sat next to him, it felt good to be home but it felt even better to be home with Ron by her side. He noted how her hair fell, he reached to pull it away from her face and behind her ear this simple motion was charged with such energy that chills ran up her spine he caressed her back and they embraced in a passionate kiss. After snogging for over thirty minuets the door bell rang, it was the food but Ron was a gentleman and offered to bring it up to her room. He quickly returned with the food as well as some napkins and opened all the containers to see what they were. Ron tried them all and after several attempts to use chopsticks decided to use a fork instead, even after they were done they still had plenty for another day.

They both got ready for bed and decided to sleep in the same bed Ron gave her a quick peck as she turned out the lights he wrapped his arm around her and whispered into her ear "we will find them they're fine Hermione just try and get some sleep love" his voice was so reassuring that for the first time in a while she drifted of to sleep thinking about their future together rather than the quest ahead of them. The next morning they fixed leftovers for breakfast and rushed to catch their flight to Australia. Soon after landing the real adventure began and the quest to find Hermione's parents began. Several weeks of very unfruitful searching was resulting in a easily aggitated Hermione and the tent built to hold five plus people was shrinking by the second. Ron did his best to comfort her but his empty promises were only getting him in more trouble with Hermione. Their romance had again been put temporarilly on hold, she did not want any distractions ruining the search.

Meanwhile the weeks passed quickly for Ginny and soon the summer would be ending, already the Hogwarts book-list had arrived along with a quidditch captain patch a head girl badge and her results from her O.W.L's which Ginny had done extremely well on. Despite having earned two highly regarded honors she was peeved that she was being forced to return to Hogwarts especially because it meant another long estrangement from the man that she loved. In the end Harry's and her mother's arguments won but not before she accused Harry of not loving her which started an awful row between the two of them that went unresolved until his birthday.

In the other hemisphere Hermione had just found her parents and had undone the memory charm, she had to explain why she had placed them in Australia with no memory of their only daughter (for their own saftey) luckily they were just happy to see her and couldn't have cared less about the reason. She introduced Ron to her parents which was a complete disaster because Hermione's mother did not think it was proper for a unwed woman of Hermines age to be spending the night with her boyfriend in a tent. Thankfully their daughter explained that the tent had been magically enlarged and they had slept in seperate beds the entire time. This seemed to comfort the Grangers and after that there were no further incidents, they decided it was time to get some rest and head back home as soon as possible. A few days later they all returned to the burrow but promptly afterward the Granger's headed home to check on things at their own home leaving Hermione at the Burrow.


	4. Birthday Suprises

Birthday Surprises

The night before Harry's birthday Ginny snuck down to Ron's bedroom that Harry had been sharing since their arrival and gingerly knocked on the door, it was answered by an obviously groggy Harry clad in muggle attire that was five sizes too large for Harry and were most likely the remnants of Dudley's old school uniform. She grabbed his hand and led him silently downstairs out the front door and into the backyard all before Harry could manage to ask her where they were going but as soon as he formulated his question he was shushed by Ginny who was again leading him across her backyard to some unknown location. It was a beautiful moonlit night and at last they reached their destination. Ginny strode towards the large oak tree that stood a few feet from the lakes edge sitting with her back against the trunk. Harry followed her lead sitting next to her he asked in a whisper "What is this place?" after a few moments of deafening silence Ginny replied with tears glistening in her watery eyes "This is where my brother Fred taught me how to swim" on cue Harry pulled her into his strong arms, she loved the way he always knew what to do to comfort her.

After she had finished crying on his shoulder she told him the story of learning to swim "One day when I was about five years old Fred brought me here and told me to climb this very tree after several hours of being extremely frustrated I accidentally used magic to get up there It was my first time so naturally I was a bit shocked by being on the ground one minuet and in a tree the next but once I was up there Fred made me walk out on that branch" Ginny pointed out the branch which hung over the water "then when I reached the end he pushed me off" Harry's face went stiff "he did what?" Harry shouted "well you see it's kind of the Weasley family tradition or that's what he told me anyway, after I landed in the water I learned really quickly how to swim." Although he was a bit frightened that Fred had attempted to drown Ginny the fact that she was still alive to curl up in his arms was calming enough for him to disregard such a peculiar family tradition. They sat together admiring the affect the moonlight had on the lake, with Ginny's head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly Ginny turned toward Harry initiating the snogging gradually it became more intense until she was kissing him passionately making his lips tingle with electricity. Then Ginny did something unexpected her hand slid from Harry's neck to his chest unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. Despite Harry's enjoyment of this sudden change of atmosphere he stopped kissing her long enough to ask "what are you doing?" Ginny's grin grew larger as she replied in her sexist voice "undressing you of course" Harry smiled innocently before he replied in a coy manner "And why would you be doing that?" Ginny stopped teasing him and replied "I fancy a swim would you care to join me?" with this Harry gave her a puzzled look "But Gin I'm not wearing a swim suit are you?" sometimes he could be a bit dense she thought to herself as she attempted to keep a straight face "are you a wizard or aren't you? Just summon them" he caught her drift and called his board shorts and her bikini. She left behind a bush to get dressed as did Harry.

Once in the water they began a splashing contest which quickly evolved into a full on game of tag. When at last Harry cornered Ginny he pulled her toward him pressing his chest to hers kissing her relentlessly. While she did not mind this closeness, preferring it to the distance they had been separated by for the last year she also knew she could not allow this to continue much further otherwise she might not be able to stop herself from giving in to him. Tempting though it was to remain with him she casually turned toward shore and swam to where she had left her clothes. Although he wanted to follow her to shore he saw in her eyes the longing to stay with him but realized neither of them as ready to take such a big step especially since they were not married yet and she was still in school.

Elsewhere in Ginny's bedroom Hermione awoke with a start, sweat pouring down her back, she had been dreaming once again about Ron getting killed, although she knew he was a very capable wizard the fact that soon he would be fighting equally as powerful and dangerous dark wizards as an auror for the ministry made her uneasy. She looked about the room to find that something was not quite right then she realized what was missing she almost screamed but decided instead to go down to Ron's room to see if Harry was missing as well before raising the alarm, she did not wish to alert the whole family of them being missing unless there was cause for concern. When she reached the room she found the door slightly ajar enough to hear Ron's snores and also to see that Harry was indeed out of bed. Looking at her watch it told her that it was already three in the morning wondering what kept the two of them out at such an hour she headed back to her room hoping they would return before morning.

Meanwhile on the bank of the lake Harry had summoned two towels and preformed warming charms on them so they could dry off. Once they were both dry enough Harry snuck behind a group of trees to dress leaving Ginny to do the same. When Ginny was finished dressing she gave Harry the all clear and he came and sat next to her on her towel. Harry couldn't have been happier than he was right now staring blissfully into Ginny's eyes.

Finally their concentration broke and Ginny lay down positioning herself so she could lean on Harry's chest. Once she settled there Harry decided now was as good a time as any to reveal his good news "hey Gin" "yes Harry what is it" she asked nonchalantly "well I have some good news" "really" she said interestedly looking up at him"yes well about two weeks ago I asked the headmaster at Hogwarts if I could come teach there this year and well... she accepted my help" just as Harry ended his sentence Ginny threw her arms around him saying only "congratulations Harry" before smothering him in kisses."So I guess this means you're not madanymore?" Harry said "of course not the only reason I didn't want to go was because I couldn't be with you." with this Harry planted a kiss on top of Ginny's head "Hang on does this mean I have to call you professor from now on?" Harry smirked "only in the classroom" but McGonagall warned me that I was to keep my love life on the down low she certainly didn't want the rumor that I snog my students to get out so we will have to be careful. Okay no kissing in public key word there being public I'm so excited I was so worried about how I would have to manage another year without you. Harry whispered sometime later into her ear "it's getting late I think it's time both of us should be heading to bed before someone notices were missing and sends out a search party." With this they both gathered their things and walked hand in hand up to Ginny's dorm where Harry said goodnight and walked back down to the room he was sharing with Ron who was still fast asleep.


	5. Birthday Party

Birthday Party

Ginny awoke that morning still tired she had only gotten three hours of sleep but when she opened her eyes she noticed Hermione sitting on the end of her bed, realizing this was what had woken her she sat up. Just then Hermione noticed Ginny was awake jumping a little as she popped up in bed "sorry Hermione I didn't mean to scare you" Ginny said "oh its my fault I just needed to talk to you" she replied "is something wrong?" Ginny asked with a concerned look on her face "well its just that I woke up last night and found you & Harry missing I know its none of my business what you were doing but both of you are my closest friends and I don't want you rushing into something your not ready for." "Nothing happened Hermione we just went for a swim together" "till three in the morning?" Hermione asked skeptically "we just lost track of time" "ok I believe you, I'm just trying to protect you, Harry may be my best friend but he is still a guy" "I know Hermione he promised we wouldn't do anything I'm not comfortable with" "okay but this can't happen again I was really worried about you two" they hugged for a few moments before Hermione said "now we better get downstairs before they start breakfast without us you know how Ron gets when we make him wait for food." They both started laughing and walked downstairs arm in arm.

Ginny peeled off at Ron's door to wake Harry. Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek feeling this was an appropriate way to wake him up, reluctantly he opened his eyes to see Ginny fully dressed sitting in a nearby chair filed with laundry "what are you doing here?" he asked "waking you up for your birthday breakfast of course" "I feel like I just went to sleep" Harry replied drowsily "we did" Ginny smirked "that wasent a dream I had?" Harry asked "no it was real alright" Ginny said, by the way "happy birthday, I think I would rather give you your present up here than in front of my whole family" "you didn't need to get me a present Ginny last night was enough" "By the way Herminie noticed we were gone so we had a little chat this morning, she isn't going to tell on us but from now on lets be a bit more careful" Harry nodded in agreement the last thing he needed was the whole weasly gang beating him up for their little tryst last night. "It's not much but here you go she handed him a package" he ripped open the wrapping to find a set of quills that wrote whatever you said so your hand wouldn't get tired, some parchment that was bewitched to only allow the writer and the reader to read it, as well as a picture with both of them holding hands by the lake that Colin Creevy had taken. "Its perfect Ginny I love it, now I can write you dirty letters and not have to worry someone else might read them." "I look forward to reading those" she said coyly "Now leave those up here we better go downstairs before every one gets suspicious" Harry stopped "but first I think your forgetting my birthday kiss" they started snogging passionately when Ron entered the room his jaw dropped to the floor letting out a shocked gasp Harry turned to him and said "morning mate" after a long silence Harry decided to lighten the mood by making a joke saying "we really need to work on your timing issues" after seeing the contemptuous glare he got after making the comment he knew it was a little too soon to joke so he backed off changing the subject to food and with that they all headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

When they arrived downstairs they were greeted by a shower of streamers and a serenade of happy birthday. Mrs. Weasely made her specialty pancakes with strawberries and whipped crème on top, Harry's favorite. After everyone had enough to eat they decided it was time for Harry to open presents even though he argued that he didn't need anything. George gave Harry some of the new joke shop inventions which included a pair of two way mirrors, a room in box that George said was modeled after the room of requirements, and a box of toffee that would counteract any of the skiving snack boxes so that no one would be able to skip his class. Ron gave Harry a large box of chocolates and Hermione gave him a defense against the dark arts book. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley gave him a wall clock similar to the one in the kitchen that instead of telling time told the whereabouts of everyone in their family including Hermione. He thanked everyone profusely for the gifts finally turning to Mrs. Weasley giving her a big hug.

After all of the festivities had subsided he asked if it would be alright for himself and Ginny to go shopping for Ginny's school supplies. Mrs. Weasley who was now busy taking care of Teddy agreed and with that they disasperated to diagon ally. When they arrived Ginny asked, "So where to first?"

"What makes you think I know." "Well you are the one who planed this thing"

"We have to go to Gringotts first to get some money out of my account."

"Are they going to let you in after what you did to their bank the last time you visited?" Ginny joked

"I hope so I hadn't even thought about it."

I was just kidding, they will probably just add another security goblin to our detail or something, Harry still looked uneasy but proceeded through the revolving door and into the bank. He noticed the large hole in the floor sectioned off by a force field; his cheeks flushed a little reminded of the destruction he had caused, suddenly he was approached by an angry looking goblin Mr. Potter I have been instructed to give you this letter by the proprietor of this institution. Harry opened the envelope carefully unfolded the letter and quickly read the contense, nodding in assent to the request that he be accompanied to his vault by no less than three goblins to insure that there would be no further intrusions. At last they were joined by security and they all boarded the cramped railway car and speed off into the dark underground caverns of the bank. "Vault number 65" exclaimed one of the goblins after a long winding journey through the darkness. Harry felt the oppressive dirt above him weighing down on him "we must be very deep" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I've never been this deep before my brother told me that the smaller numbered vaults were typically the oldest and thus the deepest he also mentioned something about them being the largest."

The goblin did a series of complex knocks on the door of the vault before it swung open reviling the largest stacks of gold Harry had ever seen he could almost hear Ginny's jaw drop at the sight of it. Okay get as much as you need for your school stuff and some extra spending money too if you'd like. He saw her wide eyed state of shock so he decided to ask if she was alright, Ginny nodded but without much enthusiasm. Listen Gin, I plan on spending the rest of my life with you which means this is your money too. "I couldn't possibly take your money Harry."

Ginny said after finally composing herself to grasp what was happening. "Look at this room of gold I couldn't possibly use it all in one lifetime let alone both our lifetimes. Come on Ginny please."

"I suppose your right… I still don't feel right about it but if it will make you happy I can't argue with you any longer especially not on your birthday." They both grabbed two bags of gold, Ginny's slightly smaller than Harry's to make up for her uneasiness and they left the vault which clanged eerily behind them.

Back at the surface they ran into Bill who had gone back to work recently, he stopped them to chat and say happy birthday and before either of them knew what was going on they were both being ushered into his office.

"I can't believe you got in here especially after what you did to the bank, about half of the goblins think your actions were for the greater good the other half want your head on a platter for what you did, but anyway the reason I called you in here was to give you your birthday present."

Bill handed him the sloppily wrapped present which Harry graciously accepted. Harry unwrapped it to find a dragon skin wallet it was a beautiful dark chocolate color.

"I thought you could use some place to keep your money safe and it has direct access to your bank account as well as anti theft device so you won't have to come down to the bank as often, especially now with all these hostile goblins around."

"This is brilliant Bill it's just what I needed thank you sooooo much!"

Bill had some important business to attend to so Harry and Ginny left the bank to go shopping.


	6. The Perfect Day

Thanks for all of your feedback and support, I tried to make your suggested improvements. This chapter is based on a trip I took to France, I don't speak French so if my French is all wrong I'm sorry. Mid-terms are next week so it may be a few days before I write a new chapter. All criticism is welcome it helps me expand my writing skills but be nice this is my first fan fic.AP

The Perfect Day

They decided to start with buying some more ink and parchment at flourish and blots because their supplies were running low. Next door they passed the pet store where several cages of owls hung in the front window, one even looked remarkably like Hedwig but no bird could ever be like her she had been his only companion during those long summers he spent shut up at the Dursley's. On another note it simply wouldn't do to be a teacher at Hogwarts without an owl so he decided it was time to get himself a replacement, Ginny choose it for him it was a large barn owl and together they named it Archimedes or ark for short. They paid for the bird along with some owl treats. Ark was already particularly fond of Ginny after only a few minuets with him. After buying all the books on the list and visiting the joke shop they were done. It was only three o'clock but neither wanted to return so soon, just then Harry came up with a great idea. Stay here Ginny I'm going to pop back into the burrow drop off all our stuff and come back.

Twenty minuets later Harry returned, "What took you so long?" Ginny ask "Oh this and that I had to tell your mom where we were going you know stuff like that." Okay, so as long as my mom already knows where we are going are you going to tell me?" "Nope. Hold on tight I'm going to apperate us there," Ginny closed her eyes and was transported to the most romantic city in the world. When the spinning warmth stopped she opened her eyes to reveal that she was standing on the trocadero directly facing the one and only Eiffel tower. "It's so beautiful Harry" she said smiling from ear to ear as she pulled him toward her embracing him with a fiery passion he had never seen before. "While we are here I thought we could see the sights a bit and grab a bite to eat before heading back tonight, sound alright?" "Oh my! That sounds like the best date ever" Ginny squealed. "Okay well I skimmed some travel guides before I left your house and I think I know where we are going first follow me." With that they walked hand in hand down the streets of Paris occasionally glimpsing over at one another only to find the same blissful expression plastered on the others face. \

After only a ten minuet jaunt they arrived at Rue Cler. "What is this place?" Ginny questioned "it's like a market place they sell any type of food you can imagine we should definitely try some bread and cheese I hear it's phenomenal." After walking part way down the street they came across a Fromagerie, inside there were more types of cheese than you can imagine "Bonjour Madame, nous voudrions un fromage de brie. Combien? Merci, au revior!" Harry said after paying the woman "wow that was amazing where did you learn French?" "I picked it up from Fleur who taught me enough to scrape together a sentence or two." Ginny's admiration was obvious in her voice. They then went to the patisserie to pick up some bread for their picnic. After assembling their snack of grapes, bread, cheese, and some bottled water Harry apperated them across town to the Tuilerie Garden where they curled up on a bench together admiring their setting and eating their delicious lunch.

Once they had finished they strolled together down the seine at last coming to the entrance of the Louvre. The massive palace dwarfed them and the pyramids of glass were astonishing, a beautiful melding of the past French architecture and modern art. After a few hours browsing the enormous art collection and hitting the highlights they decided to move on to their next destination. Together they disasperated to the famous Notre Dame cathedral the outside was just gorgeous they entered the church and proceeded to the stairs to get a bird's eye view of Paris. "Last to the top pays for dinner" Ginny exclaimed as she ran up the stairs getting a small head start before Harry caught up with her, as they neared the last step they were neck and neck. Harry let Ginny win but only by a hairs breadth. Upon reaching the top they were both clutching their sides gasping for breath. Once they recovered from a lack of oxygen they were free to take in the awe inspiring vistas. From here they could see the entire city and both felt another type of breathlessness for the beauty of the city. Harry showed her the flying buttresses mounted to the back of the building which allowed the weight of the building to be supported and prevented the roof from collapsing, as well as the funny looking gargoyles that actually served as rain spouts. After giggling for quite a while about the humor of the word buttresses they descended the staircase, as they left the cathedral a musician played his accordion and the happy couple stopped to listen and dropped a few coins at his feet.

The next stop on the tour was the Champs-Elysees a Parisian thoroughfare filled with expensive designers like Prada and Gucci. "What are we doing here Harry?" "Well I thought you might like a new outfit for this evening's dinner… perhaps something more elegant… maybe even a dress." "I can't do that look how expensive these gowns are" "Damn the cost Ginny this can be my birthday present pleaseeeeeee." "Fine but If I have to dress up so do you." "Very well, now that that's settled where would you like to go?" lets try Channel first for my dress after almost forty-five minuets of scouring the racks and trying on dresses Ginny finally found the perfect one, it was a short green dress to complement her naturally red hair and had a matching purse as well as shoes, they purchased the items and headed out to find Harry some more appropriate clothing. Now it's your turn, I think Armani would look good on you "okay lets go" Harry said, upon entering the store Harry was attended by several well dressed men, in no time he was outfitted in a black suit and tie to match Ginny's green dress, they looked great together in their new outfits but there was still something missing. Walking down the street they passed Cartier, Harry stopped at the window display of elegant Jewelry and spontaneously pulled Ginny with him into the store toward the display of necklaces Ginny's jaw dropped she had never seen so many large diamonds in her life "pick one" Harry said, she stared at him to see if he was joking but the look in his eyes were completely serious and he gave her no choice but to accept. She choose an elegant yet simple necklace that went fabulously with her new outfit, Harry even helped her secure it around her neck. Harry picked out a handsome Rolex watch which they paid for to the astonishment of the stores clerk who had previously pegged them for a couple of troublesome teens.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck with their noses almost touching and asked "Harry have I told you I love you today? Because I do" a smile spread across both of their faces and they kissed for what felt like an eternity. When the two lovebirds finally did break apart out of breath they just stared into each others eyes and in that same instant they knew they would be together for the rest of their lives. They walked a little further down the street and reached the Arc de Triomphe. "It's getting late Ginny are you hungry?" "Yeah, where are we going to eat?" "France has some of the greatest restaurants in the world you're going to love the one I picked out." "You won't tell me where we are going" "Nope, hold on" and with that they vanished into thin air. They reappeared at a Bateaux-Mouche (river boat) station. "Are we eating on the water?" "No, this is only our transportation my lady I wouldn't want those cute little feet of your to get tired plus it's romantic right" "I love it Harry" she was overwhelmed with everything he had done for her today they sat on the boat holding each other closely.

They arrived again at the Eiffel tower only now it was lit with lights that emitted an orange glow which only increased the ambiance of the place. "Why did you bring me back here? Is there a good restaurant around here?" "Your looking at it." "But Harry the restaurant in the Eiffel tower requires reservation years in advance how did you get us in?" "I have certain connections in the ministry so I pulled a few strings, do you like it?" He was being smothered in kisses before he even knew what hit him "I'll take that as a yes then." She nodded and he led the way to the elevator that would take them to the first level of the Eiffel tower where the restaurant was located. Riding up the elevator was scary for Ginny who had never ridden on one before so she hid her face on Harry's chest so she wouldn't have to watch.

As soon as the ride was over Ginny was fine and he escorted her into the warm restaurant. "Bonjour Madame, name please." The man at the front desk asked, Harry whispered in his ear which had an immediate response, right this way Mr. Potter we have reserved ze best seat in ze house for you" they received the menu which thankfully was translated into English. Harry ordered a fillet minion with a Caesar salad and Ginny decided on the roasted chicken with herbs de province as well as the onion soup. The atmosphere here was incredible and Ginny could hardly contain her happiness which radiated from deep within her heart. "So what did you think of the Louvre?" "It was huge I could spend a week there and still not see all those paintings could you imagine living in a house like that I mean I like having my own space but you could die in there and no one would find you for weeks until it started to smell. Also I expected the Mona Lisa to be sooooo much bigger it was the size of a postage stamp for crying out loud." Their food arrived and exceeded both of their expectations Harry's was perfectly cooked tender yet still juicy just the way he liked it and Ginny's plate emitted the most wonderful aroma of herbs and spices their mouths began to water at the sight of it. They split a dessert feeding each other the chocolate cake just like they do in movies.

When the bill arrived Harry took his wallet out but before he could reach for the recite Ginny got a hold of it seeing the astronomical cost of their scrumptious dinner her eyes bulged "I can't believe this Harry what did I ever do to deserve a guy like you, this has been a day strait out of a fairy tale." Harry smiled and said to her "thanks for being so patient with me, you know letting me go when I had too even though it hurt you very much to do it, I just wanted to repay you, I know this doesn't completely make up for my absence but you deserve a guy who can take care of you forever, and I'm going to try my best to be that guy." Harry got down on one knee in front of the entire restaraunt to ask the pivitol question, one that it had taken him the entire day to work up the courage to ask and opened a tiny red box to reveal a wedding ring with an enormus diamond inside. "Will you marry me Ginny Weasley and make me the happyiest man on earth?" Her eyes watered with tears of joy "Yes" was all she said before she kissed him and he kissed her back, they were perfect for each other, and all was right with the universe again. "This was the best date ever, I daresay even the most perfect day of my life, next year's anniversary will be hard to top this." "Oh, I'll think of something spectacular don't worry." Hand in hand they disaperated back to the burrow before saying goodnight to one another and turning in for the evening. As Ginny fell asleep all she could think was "what a wonderful day."


	7. Farewell Burrow

Sorry the chapter took so long I had midterms to study for but I did manage to make it much longer than my previous ones. Please read and review it's so nice when I hear positive feedback it gives me inspiration to keep on writing. AP

Farewell Burrow

Ginny appeared in Harry's room shortly after eight waking him with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good morning" she whispered in his ear, groggily Harry reached for his glasses on his nightstand. "I think we should tell my parents at breakfast about our engagement" Ginny said nervously.

"They sort of already know…" he tapered off waiting for her reaction.

"How do they know already?" she asked utterly confused,

"you know yesterday when I came home with all of our stuff which by the way we need to get packed up and ready to go for Hogwarts in a couple of days…well I sort of asked their permission to marry you so they are probably waiting downstairs to congratulate us but I told them to keep it a secret so we still have to announce our engagement to the others."

"That's great I was so worried about having to tell them, I can't believe they agreed I mean I know they like you and everything Harry but I am still their only daughter not to mention I'm still in school."

"Well there was one condition…"

"What exactly do you mean by a condition?"

"They only agreed that I could marry you as long as we waited until you graduated to get married."

"That won't be a problem we will both be very busy this year what with school and your new teaching position so it's a condition I'm willing to live with."

Harry smiled "So what do you think of a summer wedding?"

"That sounds perfect" Ginny smiled and kissed him and took her ring off so they could announce their engagement to their friends.

Together they walked downstairs to find the kitchen abuzz with excitement as well as pots and pans levitating to and fro around the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were setting the table together which started an argument about which side the silverware was supposed to go on

"The fork goes on the right Ron"

"No it goes on the left"

Before the cutlery went flying across the room at one another Harry and Ginny took over and to appease both sides of the argument they placed the silverware on top of the plates with a nicely folded cloth napkins.

"I never understood why there was a right and wrong place to put silverware when setting a table I mean does it really matter?" Harry said aloud to try and lighten the mood of both parties involved in the great table setting debate of 2008.When at last the food was ready the whole gang sat down to breakfast together Mrs. Weasley had out done herself once again the amount of food she had assembled was phenomenal

"Wow this looks great Mrs. Weasley" Harry said

"Why thank you dear."

They recounted their adventures in Paris and handed out the souvenirs they had brought home for everyone which consisted of a glass Eiffel tower with a color changing light that illuminated it. Everyone liked their gift and they decided it was time to tell them that they had gotten engaged.

"We have an announcement to make everyone" Harry said after clearing his throat.

"Last night after dinner Harry proposed and I said yes!" Ginny exclaimed putting her ring back on and showing her family.

The joyous news brought many words of congratulations and the women swooned at the size of the rock on Ginny's hand, which had once belonged to Harry's mother. George had apparently bet Bill that Harry would propose to Ginny before going back to Hogwarts and was now collecting his winnings. Ron and Hermione were thrilled especially after being asked to be the best man and bridesmaid for the wedding.

"When will the wedding be?" Hermione asked

"We were thinking of a summer wedding after I've graduated" Ginny interjected

"That sounds wonderful we will definitely be there." Hermione said with a smile.

After the meal the engaged couple and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed behind in the kitchen to clean up the dishes and chat while the rest of the family retreated into the living room.Ron sat down on the couch holding Teddy gingerly in his arms and rocking him to sleep. The loving way he looked into that child's eyes was priceless and Hermione thought about what a great dad he would make someday. At last the child fell asleep in his arms and Ron went upstairs to place him in his crib.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mr. Weasley was clapping Harry on the back for the umpteenth time to congratulate him, and Molly had already begun wedding planning much to Ginny's chagrin. After thirty minuets they finally escaped from the kitchen to go pack their trunks for school.

As they walked up the stairs Harry pinned Ginny to the wall feverishly kissing her and exploring her neck with his lips

"What's all of this about." Ginny asked thoroughly turned on by Harry's gesture of affection.

"Just trying to remind myself why I'm marrying you."

"Well I do believe I can help you with that but here is definitely not the place" Ginny whispered suggestively raising her eyebrows to indicate she knew just the place to continue this, as if they were telepathic Harry scooped Ginny up walking up the stairs with her in his arms toward her bedroom.

Once they reached the door Harry unlocked it with his wand and threw open the door only to find two of his best mates in bed together snogging. Ginny squealed covering her eyes as if she had seen something truly disturbing. Hermione looked utterly embarrassed at their current position. Harry almost dropped Ginny from shock but managed to put her down safely at the last moment. Ron started yelling "What the ruddy hell do you think you two are doing barging into locked doors without knocking? Get out! Get out!" with that both Harry and Ginny ran from the room.

Once outside Ginny felt as if she was going to gag and although Harry had known that his two best mates were dating he certainly didn't need the visual he had just received. They both walked downstairs to Harry's room silently, Ginny was first to break the silence "that was disgusting I can't believe Hermione, what a pair of hypocrites, here they have been telling us we have to wait for marriage and from the image I just received they had a lot more on their minds than just kissing. I'll bet Ron's going to come in here any minuet to tell us off for sneaking upstairs together, I mean at least we are engaged he hasn't even proposed yet!" Ginny finished her rant.

"Well if he does do that at least we will have some ammunition against him." Harry said optimistically but doubtful that this defense would do anything to quell the smack down he was about to receive from Ginny's brothers.

After once again packing their belongings for another year at Hogwarts it was nearly time for lunch "Go down without me I will meet you down there" Harry said before stopping by his room for a few things.

He entered without realizing he had just stepped into a very hostile environment, standing before him were Ginny's overly protective brothers and before he could leave the door was locked, he was disarmed, and they had him tied to a chair. The whole Wesley clan with the exception of Ginny's parents had shown up, by the looks on their faces Harry presumed they were about to kill him instead they gave him a bottle of butter beer which he gulped down eagerly to calm himself, what he failed to realize was that they had spiked the drink with vertiserum (the truth telling potion).

"Is your name Harry Potter" Bill asked from the corner of the room with a scowl, Harry found himself answering the question without any voluntary communication from his brain to his lips "yes" its working George announced, lets start with some easy questions and work our way up to the hard ones.

Bill asked the first question "How long have you and our sister been dating?"

" About two years and if it hadn't been for Voldemort I never would have left her in the first place you can't even imagine how hard it was for me to tell her we couldn't be together anymore but I had to do it to protect her if He had found out about our relationship and hurt her because of me I doubt I could have ever forgiven myself." Harry said.

"Good answer mate" Ron commented but lets move on to the harder ones now "Do you Love my sister?"

Without any hesitation Harry replied with a smile "of course I do in fact I want to spend the rest of my life with her, when we were gone all last year I found myself thinking about her constantly, I missed her terribly but I knew the sooner I completed my mission the sooner we could be together again, that's what kept me going."

"O.K one more question before we let you go" Percy said "So, have you and Ginny well you know…"

However, before he had a chance to finish the sentence Ginny came charging into the room her blazing red hair looked even more red than normal and her eyes looked as if they were about to shoot fire. She untied Harry with her wand and returned his wand to him making sure he was ok before rounding on her brothers for answers,

"What the ruddy hell do you think your doing tying up my fiancé and taking away his wand you have no right he is my future husband whether you like it or not so you're just going to have to deal with it. In fact I think I will go have a nice long chat with your spouses about your behavior and see how they feel about the situation, better yet I might just go tell mum how you've just treated Harry after all he has done for this family. Honestly Ron how can you even take part in this after all Harry is your best mate don't you trust him, he would never let anything happen to me? For heavens sake I expected more out of all of you."

Moments later she indicated to Harry that it was time to leave guiding him out of the room while attempting to apologize for her sibling's behavior "Gin, it's all right" Harry said "they were just trying to protect you."

"Protect me! Protect me like I'm a little child, I wish everyone would stop acting as though I was a baby I'm fully grown up I'm getting maried for heavens sake, I can take care of myself." Ginny ended with a huff of exasperation for years she had been trying to escape the stigma of being the youngest and only girl in her family.

"I know Gin he pulled her into a hug to try and comfort her but its good that you have brothers who are so protective." Ginny raised her eyebrow failing to see the positive side of his argument.

"If someone ever tried to come after you they would have to deal with your brothers, which trust me is an enormous deterrent and also a relief because I can rest easier knowing your going to be safe."

Ginny smiled up at him he could always find a way to put a positive spin on everything, yet another of her many reasons for loving him.

Tomorrow both she and Harry would be back on the train to Hogwarts just like good old times, with a few notable exceptions Ron and Hermione would be absent but as long as Harry remained at Hogwarts she would be fine, she could handle anything with him by her side. The rest of the day was spent over a doubles match of Quidditch leaving Mrs. Weasley in charge of teddy. Harry and Ginny were on one team, Ron and Hermione on the other. Harry and Ginny won of course not only did they have much faster brooms but Hermione was terrible at the sport, after a while they had to stop keeping score because they were beating the other team so terribly and finally Hermione stormed off the pitch after Ron berated her for not guarding the goals closely enough. Ron quickly followed suit to smooth things over with her leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Well we could keep playing but its not as much fun with only two people how about we go for a ride around the neighborhood."

"Sure lets go" Harry mounted his broomstick but before his feet left the ground Ginny had still not mounted her own broomstick "What's wrong Gin?"

"Well I thought you know we could ride together"

"Oh, you want us to share a broom sure we can, hop on then."

Ginny sat in front of Harry so he could wrap his arms around her while he flew lifting off the ground they levitated for a few moments Harry nuzzled against her neck before take off. He made sure she was secure enough so that he would not be pushed off the back of the broomstick and took flight. He had flow hundreds of times before now but this was a different type of exhilaration now he was sharing the experience with the woman he loved and there was no greater feeling in the world. As they rose higher and higher the houses and countryside shrunk below them, neither spoke but each knew instinctively they felt the same rush of emotions. Harry's arms were powerful as they wrapped around her, she could feel the muscles beneath his thin sweater and she felt safer than she had ever felt before wishing they could stay in this exact moment forever. From Harry's perspective behind Ginny on the broom all he could focus on were the gorgeous freckles on her neck and how much he wanted to kiss her at this very moment. He couldn't resist the temptation and kissed her neck sensuously, the broom dropped nearly twenty feet as a result.

"Are you trying to get us both killed? You can't do that while I'm flying its very distracting not to mention we are about 1,000 feet in the air."

"Sorry I couldn't resist"

"Well if that's the case it can be remedied quite easily" they flew lower to the ground finally landing in a field of 7 foot high stalks of corn.

They dismounted and began to kiss passionately soon they were on the ground lying next to one another exhausted from the fervor of their snogging. Harry wrapped his arms around her whispering sweet nothings into her ear about what their life would be like once they were married. Her smile was contagious and both were grinning from ear to ear. Unfortunately the sun was sinking further and further in the sky and the two decided that they needed to head home. They flew part way to the burrow landed and then took a wonderful stroll down Crescent Ave. holding hands and just enjoying the evening together. In close proximity to the house they noticed the succulent aroma of the Weasley's kitchen wafting out to greet them and it summoned them in.

As always Mrs. Weasley had cooked enough food for a small army both Ginny and Harry were stuffed to the gills by the three course meal she had prepared and the rest of the evening was spent fawning over Teddy, Harry hated that he had to leave his Godchild behind with his grandmother but he supposed it was for the best and it would give the two of them a chance to bond. Around 8 o'clock the little tike had fallen asleep and both Ginny and he had taken on the responsibility of putting him to bed.

Exhausted from the day's excursion Ginny and Harry parted ways at Harry's dormitory exchanging good nights and sweet dreams, drifting off to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. The next morning was chaotic just like it had always been and after a large stack of pancakes made by Mrs. Weasley they headed off to platform 9 ¾. Harry looked back at the burrow one last time thinking of all the wonderful memories he had there and waved good bye to everyone standing on the porch.


	8. Home Sweet Home

This hobby is so much more productive than diary writing, I actually get to share my work with others and it makes me happy to know you all get as much enjoyment out of it as I do. Thanks for all your support.

**Home Sweet Home**

The train ride to Hogwarts was rather dull considering Ginny was now Head Girl and had other responsibilities to attend to. Harry found Luna and Neville in an empty compartment towards the back of the train and decided to join them.

"Mind if I join you?"

Luna hardly looked up from her copy of the Quibbler as she nodded for him to have a seat.

"I didn't know you would be here this year Neville."

"Nor did I a couple of weeks ago Professor McGonagall… I mean the Headmaster asked if I could come teach herbology for a month or two while professor Sprout goes on holiday. I jumped at the chance; I was very distraught about not being able to see Luna for a whole year."

Harry looked surprised "So are you two a couple now?" he asked.

"Yup, I saw her caring for her dad at the hospital while I was visiting my parents and we sort of hit it off. I introduced her to my mum and dad; I think they were quite taken with her."

"Well congratulations I always knew you would find someone special." Harry smiled he had never thought about it before but he was almost certain they would make a great couple.

People kept walking by the compartment trying to get a glimpse of Harry as they passed by, some even asked for his autograph which he graciously scribbled on their out held parchment. He was used to being thought of as a celebrity but autographs, photo shoots, and endorsement deals were not his type of thing. After defeating Voldemort he had gotten some significant offers from several companies but he declined them all not wanting to be in the spotlight any more. Stardom was difficult but the worst part was definitely the paparazzi.

The morning after Voldemort's defeat the swarm surrounding Harry had become almost unbearable, the daily prophet was almost always on the lookout for photographs of him and it seemed for the first few months that he couldn't't even sneeze (an article was written that speculated over whether or not he had a cold) without making front page news. Luckily Harry had come up with a clever way to evade the media frenzy that surrounded him whenever he went out into the public eye, he began to favor muggle hot spots because many journalists thought it was below them to travel into such "filth" it was because of this that he was able to ask Ginny to marry him so secretly and yet still out in public. Those days spent avoiding the media reminded him of the mounds of fan mail he and his friends had received in the days following the battle of Hogwarts. Many letters were thanking him for them for their service to the wizarding community, some were of the adoring fan variety, and some even went as far as to ask various members of the trio to marry them (these offers were severely scorched by the respective couple's partners and then obliterated). On the other hand some of these notes were deeply moving, the personal stories that had come to light brought tears to his eyes and reminded him that almost everyone had lost a friend, relative, or loved one and they all had made sacrifices so that future generations could live a safe Voldemort free life.

Lost in thought Harry almost didn't notice when Ginny walked into their compartment he awoke from his trance as Ginny's flowery fragrance wafted into his nostrils. She sat next to him and he put his arm instinctively around her forgetting where he was.

Ginny whispered "Love will you kindly remove your arm? Remember what McGonagall said 'keep your relationship secret' I dunno about you but if I saw a professors arm curled around a student I would definitely think something was up but you can hold me all you want tonight after the feast" Ginny said suggestively raising her eyebrows,

"Sorry I forgot it's just so natural to me now, but Gin I don't think it's a good idea for you and me to be sneaking around the castle at all hours of the night especially on the first night. You're supposed to be setting a good example; after all you are the head girl now."

"Did I just hear you correctly Harry James Potter? I thought I heard you just turn me down on my offer to spend time with you; this from the guy who has never followed any school rules whatsoever including the one about wandering the halls after curfew. If I didn't know any better I would say you were avoiding me." Ginny said in a facetious tone.

They had almost completely forgotten about Neville and Luna who were still in the compartment. Changing the subject Harry told Ginny about Neville and Luna's new found relationship and she congratulated them cordially. Politely Luna asked how things were going with them, "It's great we are really happy together" Harry said

Just then Ginny spoke up looking around to make sure no one was around "he even worked up the courage to propose to me" Ginny said showing off the ring around her wedding finger it was bewitched so that only people they told they were engaged could see it, one of Hermione's more brilliant plans if he did say so himself.

The beautiful countryside that the train was passing was gradually becoming more hilly which signaled that it was time to change into their robes. A short time later Ginny departed for the front compartment to organize the prefects and hand out common room passwords.

At last they had arrived back at the only place Harry had ever truly felt at home, only this time he would be the teacher instead of the student.

Stepping off of the train he hardly recognized the place as Hogwarts any more. Just as this thought entered his head a large hairy shadow engulfed him in a bone breaking hug of monumental proportions, it was none other than Hagrid (sorry if I totally butcher Hagrid's voice but he is extremely difficult to get right).

"How'd ya like the new place A'rry?" Hagrid grunted in his characteristic gruff voice.

"Well it sure is… different than I remember it that's for sure" Harry said scratching his head trying to figure out what was so unusual about the new Hogwarts.

"Design'd it me'self down to the dragon look'in scales on tha column over yonder" he pointed proudly to the vicinity of a massive looking memorial to commemorate the men and women who died during the last stand.

"N'ough bout tha how'ya been? Feels like I aven't seen ya for age's"

"Not bad actually but I tell you all about it later, maybe Gin and I will swing by tomorrow evening after my first set of classes so we can get caught up, you know for old time's sake."

"Tha's perfect, how's bout seven?"

"We'll be there, it's nice to be back home" Harry said with a smile.

"Gott'a go, but A'rry good luck on yer firs' classes se yer later professor" He proclaimed with his booming voice as he led yet another group of frightened first years toward the castle.

He remembered when he had been a scared first year not to long ago with Hagrid leading the way to the best seven years of his life. After reflecting a moment he climbed into a carriage with Neville and Luna which set off on its course towards the school.

Harry soon realized however, that the buggy took a rather different route than normal which seemed to be the longest way possible to the school. Finally he realized they were not headed directly to the great hall but were instead being dropped off by the new memorial on the grounds near the place Dumbledore had been buried. The ceremony was short and sweet it revealed the still raw emotions that day evoked for many of them and although Ginny was not near him he could feel the pain she was going through so he searched through the crowd to find her eyes watering, all he could do now that he was a part of the faculty was to pull her away from the scene and try comfort her. He gave her his handkerchief, and piece of chocolate while rubbing her back soothingly. He wanted nothing more than to pull her lovingly into his arms but he had to resist the temptation it was way too soon in the year to reveal their relationship already. She looked up into his green eyes thankfully "I'm sorry I don't mean to be such a blubbering mess" she said whipping away her tears "It's just so fresh you know it's hard to believe he's really gone."

"I know exactly how you feel Ginny, I want you to know I'm here for you whenever you need me" he winked at her gave her a quick hug and escorted her back to the ceremony. Her crying miraculously abated as she remembered with detail the entire story Harry had told her from start to finish on how he defeated Voldemort a smile spread across her face not only because she was happy he had returned from the brink of death for her but because she was also so proud of him. The memorial service was almost over and after a few dedications there was an open floor for students to speak their mind and let things off their chest. After several students had gone and no one else volunteered Harry got up feeling that it was his duty to address those who supported him so valiantly that night.

As he reached the podium he began "For those of you who do not know me, I am Harry Potter" the hushed silence became even quieter as those starting to become restless sat still and alert in their chairs on the Hogwarts lawn. "As you well know by now Voldemort is dead…(pausing for dramatic effect)… and it is due in large part because of the courageous heroes whose name is inscribed on this wall behind me. These brave witches and wizards not only gave their lives to protect Hogwarts when it was in grave danger, they also made a huge sacrifice, the ultimate sacrifice some would say, in order that we could all live better lives free from fear and uncertainty which was rampant during Voldemorts reign of terror. While it is true that our hearts are still heavy with sadness for the loved ones we have lost, in time those feelings will fade. We must never forget what these people afforded us and that is freedom. A wise old man once told me that my greatest gift was the ability to love; he said the capacity for love within each one of us gives us incomprehensible strength. So I urge you, even in these difficult times to look ahead to a future, full of love and happiness it is then and only then that these valiant men and women's lives have not been spilt in vain." With that and a glimmer of sadness in his eyes Harry left the stage a roar of applause erupted from all of those in attendance. McGonagall thanked Harry for his speech and promptly dismissed everyone asking them to join her in the great hall for supper.

Again Harry climbed into the carriage and was whisked away towards the castle. By the time they arrived it was almost seven o'clock and the sorting had not even begun yet. He wondered if they would never get to eat, at this rate it would be breakfast before the whole process was over.

As soon as McGonagall entered with the first years she gave a quick start of term speech reminding students of the school rules which included the banning of all Weasley's skiving snack boxes as well as the forbidden forest being strictly off limits. So without further ado I give you the sorting hat (hope you like it the song took forever to write).

Sitting on the stool looking even more tattered than it had in previous years, now singed from battle the sorting hat began its song:

T'was long ago when first this school began,

When the four founders were the best of friends,

They hatched a flawless plan.

To educate young wizards and obtain the perfect blends:

Great Godric Gryffindor picked the brave of heart,

Sneaky Salazar Slytherin wanted pure-bloods and taught them the darkest art,

Rational Rowena Ravenclaw choose the brightest so her knowledge she could impart,

Humble Helga Hufflepuff elected to accept the rest and gave them a fresh start,

And so it was the standards of Hogwarts School were made,

But it wasn't long before thoughts of greatness started to invade.

Each house began to quarrel with the others and alas they were divided

Who could have guessed their friendship would become so dis-united?

To choose the students whose qualities that each founder held supreme,

They left a tattered hat to carry out their final dream.

Two years ago I warned you of an external deadly foe,

My call for unity between the houses went disregarded and thus I turned to woe,

I feared that Hogwarts could not withstand its enemies whilst still there was a rift,

And my mind was lost in thought, adrift.

At last my fear came true,

Would we make it through?

I was scared this was the end, but to my surprise this violence gave rise

To an upwelling of students, an irregular potpourri that devised,

A plan to kill the man they all equally despised.

And the houses were united

As they once were meant to be.

Forever will my brim be frozen in that silent jubilee,

It proved me wrong that these students could indeed be of one mind,

So proud I was that day, it will forever be enshrined.

We must continue this unity,

To strengthen our community,

So please take this opportunity,

Or we'll crumble from within.

And with all that being said let the sorting now begin.

Applause erupted from great hall after which was followed by several minuets of sorting the first years into their houses, Harry tried but failed miserably to watch the ceremony. The procession of his new students was far less interesting to him than Ginny who was sitting near the head of the Gryffindor table her beauty irresistibly captivating his attention.

Once the sorting had ended a cornucopia of every food imaginable appeared on the tables. It took Harry only a short while to consume his fill of the feast but already the onset of drowsiness had begun to take a hold of Harry's eyelids. At last the feast was over and they were dismissed from the great hall. Harry was shown the way to his new living arrangements, office, and classroom so he could settle in. He was encouraged to make the space his own and McGonagall left him without any further comments. After she had left he threw himself onto the bed sprawled across it taking in the pleasure. It was just like the feeling you get when you have been away on a long vacation and then return home to your own bed pure bliss.

Just as he felt himself slipping into a deep trance like sleep there was a knock on his door then the distinct sound of the door opening and finally the mattress indented ever so slightly next to him but before he realized all of these things and put them into context he drifted off to sleep.

Note: Please give me some feedback on this chapter I want to know what everyone thought of the song it literally took hours with a rhyming dictionary to complete but if there is someting missing or something you think I should add don't hesitate to comment. Also if any of you have ideas for upcoming chapters your input would be greatly appreciated I have hit a major writers block lately so suggestions are always welcome (try and make them believable/kosher). Also ideas may make the next chapter come out more quickly hint hint nudge nudge. Thanks to all my loyal readers and fans it makes my day to see all of your reviews keep it up.


	9. Professor Potter

Professor Potter

It was early in the morning when the sun began to stream in through the windows of Harry's bedroom. A ray of sunlight fell on Ginny's red hair making it glow beautifully. Harry rolled over lazily to draw closed the curtains to his four poster bed so he could go back to sleep, when he encountered his fiancé lying serenely next to him. Her serenity was shattered by Harry's loud gasp at finding her in his bed. He lifted the covers to make sure he was still wearing his clothes because he could hardly remember last night at all, he had one to many fire whiskeys and he hoped they had not done anything they would regret. Thankfully after peering under the covers he was satisfied by the fact that he was still wearing the same jeans he had been wearing the night before. However, this still left one question yet to be answered,

"What the devil do you think your doing in my bed?" Harry questioned after gently nudging her into wakefulness.

"Well good morning to you too" she replied in a tone that did not sit well with her fiancé as she sat up in bed.

Despite the fact that she was his fiancée, spending the night together would still mean trouble for the both of them especially now that she was one of his students.

"Didn't I warn you that McGonagall would be on the lookout? Where is your head at? She's probably already noticed you missing from breakfast!" Harry's tone growing progressively louder as the enormity of the situation started to sink in.

Still recovering from her daze of sleepiness Ginny spoke calmly trying to soothe Harry's uneasiness.

"Harry listen to me, I know you told me not to come but I couldn't help it I really needed to be close to someone last night. Particularly after the eulogies yesterday, it was so difficult to, you know… hear about…him." She said as she broke into tears again.

Harry pulled her into his arms letting her cry on his shoulder he completely understood her feelings of grief, it was exactly how he felt after losing Sirius. After the ceremony he too had dealt with the same emotions, sadly he had much more practice coping with such devastation. Although he was worried about the consequences for her overnighter he no longer felt incensed, in fact he was flattered because it meant she knew she could turn to him for anything, which in his opinion was the true test of trust. The tears flooding from Ginny's eyes made dark areas on his shirt but he didn't care all he wanted to do was comfort her stroking her back as she leaned against him. After a while of just sitting there she lifted her head the last of her tears fell from her watery bloodshot eyes gazing into Harry's. She realized he too was coping with loss he knew exactly how she was feeling, his compassion towards her was remarkable and at that very moment all she wanted to do was kiss him.

Ginny reached up for Harry's head combing her fingers through his dark hair pulling him closer to her lips, their lips stopped inches away from each other their noses just barely grazing, the air around them was electrified as they finally kissed, it was not like the longing need filled kiss they had shared when they were first reunited after the final battle, but rather one of tenderness and love unlike any kiss they had ever had before. Ginny made the first move, pushing Harry back into bed snogging him thoroughly which Harry took full advantage of by rolling her over thereby positioning himself on top and carefully straddling her waist so as not to crush her while still pining her to the spot. He kissed her lips then worked sensuously down her neck making her sigh in pleasure just as he reached her chest he stopped much to Ginny's extreme disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Ginny screeched

"If I hadn't stopped then I'm not sure I could have stopped at all and I want our first time to be special."

"Damn it Harry we are engaged to be married for christ sakes"

"I know but I think we should wait..." he paused

"We have been waiting, I've waited an entire year to have you all to my self and now you're telling me you don't want to!" Ginny screamed "Am I not pretty enough for you is that it?"

"Gin your gorgeous you're the only woman I have ever wanted to do this with so but I want us both to be ready for it when it happens and as it is I don't think… " Ginny cut him off "If you don't think I'm mature enough to do this then maybe you shouldn't marry me! My whole life people have been trying to protect me and I'm sick of it so when you have decided to stop acting like I am some god damn princess that needs saving we can talk, until then see you in class professor!" She turned and walked out of his dormitory with a determined gait.

Ten min. later Ginny walked into Professor Longbottoms herbology classroom nearly fifteen min late for class still fuming. Although she was friends with the teacher he still took 15 points from Gryffindor as well as sentencing her to two night's worth of detention. Now Ginny was fuming but managed to hide it by taking out her anger on some mandrakes that she was shoving forcefully into their pots. By the end of class she had potted the most creatures and won ten points back for her house. The bell rang and students filled out of the classroom one by one. Before Ginny could pack her things the professor called her back,

"Ms. Weasley is everything all right? I couldn't help but notice that you were angry about something, judging by the bruises you left on these" indicating the mandrakes with his finger.

"It's nothing professor, Harry and I had an argument but we will smooth it out."

"Well in that case I was going to have you do your detention with me tonight but I think sending you to detention with Mr. Potter might be more fruitful."

Life was so unfair the last thing she wanted to do was spend an entire evening with Harry after his little revelation this morning. Begrudgingly she headed up to the castle for divination.

Meanwhile Harry was preparing for his very first class it was a group of Hufelpuff and Gryffindor third year's many of which he had never met before. He had decorated the room to resemble the room of requirements where he had first trained other students in the D.A. He decided to start with the basics to gauge their skills and adjust the course accordingly. After only thirty minuets of class he had a good idea of each student's capabilities for the most part they had the verbal incantations down but their nonverbal skills were severely lacking as was their range of different spells. After a few more minuets of instruction he assigned them all a two foot long essay summarizing chapter one in their copies of the standard book of spells volume three and to practice one thing they had learned to prepare for the next class just as the bell rang for lunch.

Harry arrived to the great hall late taking his seat at the teachers table to the right of Hagrid. Together they discussed their first classes for a little while before quieting as they chowed down on the bountiful spread before them. It was not long after beginning to eat that Harry felt as though he was being watched as his eyes slid from his plate into the audience of students it did not take long to recognize the glare of one Ginny Weasley although eyes cannot physically talk he surmised from Ginny's that she was still angry. Just as he was about to excuse himself from the table Neville sauntered over to talk to him.

"Hiya Harry I was wondering if you might do me a favor Luna and I want to have a little walk around the lake this evening but one of my students has already earned themselves a detention would you mind taking over for me?"

"No problem" Harry thought to himself its not like I have anything to do now that Gin and I are in a fight. "Who's the trouble maker this time?"

"Ginny Weasley, she walked into class nearly 20 min late and she seemed quite perturbed" Neville replied

Harry blushed profusely.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this do you Harry?"

"Well…er…sort of we got in a fight this morning" he whispered to make their conversation inaudible to any who might be listening. "Do you mind if we go somewhere more private to talk?"

"Sure"

Together they walked out of the great hall finding an empty classroom just down the hall from the teachers lounge.

"So what's up from what I could gather Ginny was really mad but she didn't tell me why. Care to fill in the details?"

"O.k. well first of all I want this all to remain a secret I mean you can tell Luna if you want but I don't think this story should get out to anyone, including Ron. Agreed?

"Absolutely, not a sole"

Harry retold the events of that morning. "I mean it's not like I don't love her or anything because I do she is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I just like the idea of our first time being on our wedding night."

"Harry I think it's very honorable of you to try and keep your fiancés virtue intact your just trying to be a gentleman but I think she may see it in a completely different light. She's probably wondering if you're having second thoughts about committing the rest of your life to her and it sounds to me like she is mad because she thinks you are trying to shelter her like her family has been doing her entire life."

"Maybe I better talk to her reassure her a little you know, well you said she had detention tonight at 8:00 I guess I'll see her then," Harry said

"Thanks Neville mate you have been a big help and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you. Just out of curiosity have you and Luna you know…"

"No we haven't we only just started dating a few months ago, we want to take it slow but just between you and me I think I love her ever since that time we went to the department of mysteries I've wanted to ask her out but it took last year to make me realize that life is short. I'm starting to open up a bit more she's also been teaching me how to be more confident which has made me feel like a completely different person."

"Well good for you Neville I'm glad you found someone who complements you."

* * *

Soon after Harry left the lunch room with Neville Ginny slipped over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to Luna who followed her obediently into a nearby classroom.

"So what's up?" Luna asked in a way that made the shrunken radishes dangling from her earlobes sway.

The two sat on the floor in the corner of the room so as to avoid being spotted by any stray students wandering the halls. Ginny sat knees to her chest with her chin resting on top and within seconds she was on the verge of tears spilling her guts to her best friend.

"I just don't understand it… I thought everything was going so well… we are engaged after all… I thought our promise to be together forever meant something to him…Aren't all guys supposed to want to you know… do it?" Ginny looked up at Luna searching for answers.

"Maybe he got stung by an apis coniugalis they are native to a region in northern Africa they thrive off young men who are afraid of commitment. My father says he got bitten once, oddly though he said it was the best thing to ever happen to him."

Usually Luna's crazy stories about mythical creatures were funny but at the moment the situation seemed too dire to laugh at the absurd tale.

"Lunaaaaaaaaa! What if he dosen't love me anymore…if we break up over this…I don't think I could handle it." Ginny bawled

"Well my suggestion is just to wait like he said." Luna remarked

"For what? How long? Will he ever be ready?" Ginny said "It's all this uncertainty that's killing me, hell I don't even know if we are still together we sort of left it all up in the air…" several min. of crying followed.

Why don't you just wait and see what Harry has to say about all this he might just want to be a gentleman and save you for the wedding night like he promised your family he would.

"At this point I guess that's all I can do but I still feel like maybe we should have discussed the topic before now. I have detention with him later so I guess we will talk then," Ginny sighed composing herself enough to look presentable, she still had one more class left and unfortunately it would be one of her most difficult yet due to the fact that her professor was the one with whom she was having a fight.

Once Ginny arrived in class she found all the seats taken except for the one in the very back row which pleased her immensely. After taking her seat class was promptly started with the arrival of Professor Potter he began by introducing himself which at this point was unnecessary seeing as he was only one year older than them.

"In this class I will teach you to defend yourselves from dark magic the likes of which you may find yourself battling against this course will study both the practical and tactical use of magic to give you the upper hand in any battle. The key to winning a duel is dependent on how well you know your opponent as well as the variety of spells in your arsenal this being said I would like you all to split into pairs so you can demonstrate what you know already."

There were an odd number of students so Ginny was paired with Harry and gave the class a brief example of the method of how the duel should be conducted. Afterwards Harry traveled around the classroom critiquing everyone's technique and giving a few pointers along the way. After a substantial effort on everyone's part class finally ended and the students were dismissed for their study periods.

Harry headed up to his dormitory where he crashed onto the bed in exhaustion where he fell asleep until dinner where he had a scrumptious steak. Once he finished eating he politely excused himself from the table to go tidy up for his guest that evening.

Ginny paced her dormitory it was almost time to go to her detention she had already agonized over what to wear for nearly an hour before settling on a short summer dress. It was a bit more fancy than things she normally wore but she was dressed to impress there was no way any guy in his right mind could even think of dumping her while she was in this outfit. She had never been so nervous for a detention in her life as she walked up the corridor toward Harry's classroom. She opened the door to his room carefully he was nowhere to be found as she peaked in further it was at this moment she felt like running in the opposite direction but something was urging her onwards in her quest to smooth over this whole issue. Ginny glided across the classroom towards the professor's dormitory located through the door behind his desk. Upon reaching the door she lifted her hand to knock, soon afterward she was greeted at the door by Harry who guided her into his humble abode giving her the grand tour. Ginny looked around awestruck only 24 hours ago his pad was only a small room with a bed but this place now included a kitchen, office, living room, bedroom, and a spacious bathroom.

"I spruced it up a bit this afternoon. Do you like it?" Harry asked anxiously

"I love it Harry," Ginny said

Harry escorted her back to the kitchen where a bottle of wine and two glasses appeared out of nowhere. Harry poured them both half a glass of wine and offered one to Ginny which she accepted graciously, sipping at it before putting it down.

"Gin we need to talk" Harry announced after a long period of silence

Ginny only nodded in agreement as Harry gestured toward the living room couch in front of which a roaring fire was burning. Harry was the first to speak.

"Gin I want to start off with I love you and I'm sorry I didn't realize how my abstinence thing would sound to you but I want you to understand it's not something I'm willing to back down on we have plenty of time for all that when we're married, right now you need to be focused on school and I need to concentrate on work, is that clear."

"Yeah I guess your right I just want to be with you so much and this morning when you stopped us I thought that you were afraid of making a commitment to me."

"Gin its nothing like that, when I asked you to marry me I meant it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

With these words everything was forgiven they hugged each other and Ginny snuggled next to Harry on the couch together they curled up in front of the fire watching it flicker.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yes Harry"

"After we get married what are our plans?"

"Well I got an offer to play quiddich for the harpies this summer… so I'm considering that, I really like the chuddley cannons better though so I'm waiting to see if they try and recruit me this year. What about you dear?"

"It's funny if you asked me a few years ago you might have gotten a completely different answer. I think its best that I let someone else save the world for a change plus I can't leave the defense post after only a year the students need more continuity and who better to prepare them than me after all I did a pretty good job on you didn't I." Harry said with a grin.

Ginny playfully threw a pillow at his head

"Harry If I take this quiddich position I will be on the road a lot, how are we going to manage to see each other with you here at the castle?" Ginny asked in a more serious tone that suggested she was worried.

"I had an idea about that the other night, we could buy a place in hogsmeade that you could come home to in the evenings and I could walk to so we can spend the evenings together that way and we can both do the jobs we love."

"That sounds great Harry there's one last thing I want to settle about our future though how many kids do you think we should have?"

"I'm thinking three but I don't think I'm quite ready for children yet its not that I'm scared or anything Gin but I don't want to have to share you with anyone yet maybe we should start our careers first and see how it goes from there."

"Agreed"

They talked into the night about all their future plans until Ginny fell asleep leaving Harry to carry her up the stairs to his bedroom carefully tucking her in and kissing her in the forehead before curling up next to her content to just stare at her beautiful face until finally drifting off into a serene dream.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry it took sooooooooo long to write this chapter I had so much going on this year with school and unfortunately this summer isn't any better prepairing for college, going to alaska, and working. Thanx for being patient I think this chapter could use some tweeking so just send me your feedback. I know everyone likes when things are perfect in Harry Potters little world but I wanted to show that even the most perfect couple ever have their moments where they disagree. Anyway I still need some help coming up with the next chapter people have been buging me to write some Ron/Hermione stuff but any ideas are much appriciated.


	10. Auror Training

Auror Training

Auror Training

The next day at the burrow was hectic to say the least, Ron who was a severe procrastinator by nature was being chewed out by his super organized girlfriend Hermione for waiting to the last possible moment to pack his belongings for the required six month auror training camp (akin to muggles boot camp).

"I know I should have done this weeks ago Hermione so would you just hush up already and give me a hand with this trunk" Ron barked.

"Well if your going to talk to me like that Ronald I most certainly will not do anything to help you!" Hermione screeched back feeling utterly revolted by his manners (although seeing him eat should have been her first clue that he had never read A wizards guide to proper etiquette).

"Alright then don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm sorry I left all this laundry and packing till the end would you please assist me in closing this luggage?" Ron asked sincerely.

"Why of course Ron I would be delighted to help…of course there will be a service fee."

"Hermioneeeeeeee I asked nicely what more do you want from me?" Ron whined

At that moment her lips descended on his as payment for her services, when they finally pulled apart Ron's ears were bright red with embarrassment. After a few moments struggling to fit in all his belongings into his bag he finally managed to get it closed having Hermione sit on it until he locked it with his wand. Surprisingly he had already enlarged the bag magically but somehow everything still did not seem to fit, older bags just did not have the stretching capacity. With everything ready to go Ron still had 45 min. to spare before he needed to depart for the portkey which would take him to the undisclosed location of camp. Ron sat on the edge of his bed where Hermione joined him both looking intently at their feet.

Ron was the first to look up, "I'm going to miss you" he said unabashedly "but we will write each other all the time right?"

"Of course we will" Hermione agreed throwing her arms around Ron holding him tightly to her wishing he did not have to leave.

"It's only a few months I will be back before you know it" he promised. "Oh I almost forgot" Ron jumped from the bed walked across the room and began rummaging in his sock drawer not much was left after his raid but what was there was a scruffily wrapped package which he handed to Hermione "It's not much but I bought this for your birthday since I know I won't be around…I er thought it might come in useful this year."

She unwrapped it carefully finding a mirror inside she looked up with a quizzical expression on her face thinking to herself does he think I need to look in the mirror more often? Is my hair a mess?

Ron saw her puzzled look launching into an explanation "It's a two way mirror mines in my trunk already but all you have to do is whisper my name and it will connect with mine I thought that way we could at least see each other…" before he could finish Hermione had already planted a kiss on his lips silencing them both for a few moments.

After breaking apart from one another they both sighed, "I'm gong to miss that mione" Ron whispered wishing he could convince her to come with him.

"Is that all your going to miss?" Hermione said exasperated by her boyfriend's lack of tact.

"Well that and…having you as my study buddy you always did keep me on my toes I dunno what I would have done without you" he stated bluntly.

Hermione was beaming with pride "You know, I never thought I would ever hear you say that but it means the world to me thank you" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame all the traveling of the past year had not only gotten rid of his excess around the middle it had also toned him significantly. After spending a few more seconds wrapped in each others embrace they heard Mrs. Weasleys screech for them to come downstairs as the portkey would be departing soon. The two said their goodbyes and Mrs. Weasley hugged her youngest son in her trademark bear hug refusing to let go until he promised not to make any trouble whatsoever. Finally, the time came for Ron to grab a hold of the old gym sock that would transport him to the secret location of the training camp. After a few moments of spinning wildly he relaxed his grip on the sock landing softly on both feet at his destination he managed to levitate his trunk so that it would follow behind him.

He stood in front of an enormous complex larger than any wizarding building he had ever seen including Hogwarts. In front of him were a pair of massive gates guarding the entrance, as he approached the bars of the gateway contorted into a mouth like figure, "Welcome to you're Auror training Mr. Weasley" with that the doors swung open allowing him to enter before slamming shut behind him. Ron had no clue where he was supposed to go but decided the front door would be the optimal place to search for someone to direct him to the correct location. Once at the front entry he found the information booth where he was instructed to leave his bag and was given a map as well as instructions to the meeting area. As it turned out he had found the correct place without getting lost once a number of witches and wizards were already jockeying for a position at the front of the classroom he managed to snag a spot in the second row in the middle. After sitting for what felt like ages as the rest of the trainees trickled in slowly a petite woman sidled her way down the half filled row and asked to sit next to Ron "Is this seat taken?" Ron graciously motioned for her to have a seat "My name is Samantha Masion" She introduced herself shaking Ron's hand firmly.

"I'm Ron Weasley it's nice to meet you."

"Ron Weasley! The same Ron who defeated a Mt. troll his first year at Hogwarts, helped destroy the scorer's stone, saved his sister from the chamber of secrets, fought in the department of mysteries, organized Dumbledore's Army, and brought down the dark lord." She listed his accomplishment in admiration.

"Well yes…but when you put it all like that it just sounds a bit more impressive than any of it really was plus I always had Harry and Hermione along to help."

"You know Harry Potter!" She squealed with excitement "What's he like? Is he dating anyone?..."

Before he could answer any of her questions the professor at the head of the class entered and everyone quickly quieted down.

Ron sat on the edge of his chair listening intently to Professor Shropshire droning on about policies and procedures which was quite unlike him but Hermione was a good influence on him in addition to the fact that he was determined to make a good first impression. The rest of the day was similarly uneventful with the exception of lunch where he was a big celebrity and soon became one of the popular kids a new situation for Ron who had never experienced fame in his life. When he finally got to bed that night he thought to himself being famous is exhausting before falling asleep.

* * *

Srry about the short chapter but thats all I could think to write at the moment. Anyone with suggestions for Hermione's career please msg me I want that to be the next chapter but I can't decide what she should end up doing. Review this chapter I want to know what yall think about it.


	11. Hermione's New Job

Hermione's New Job

Hermione's New Job

The day after Ron's departure was Hermione's first scheduled day of work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures she had contacted Kingsley about the position ages ago but because of the newly dubbed minister's extremely busy schedule he had not read it until three weeks later writing back an apology for his delay and whole heartedly agreeing that he could not think of a more capable witch for the job. Finally the day had come for Hermione to enter the workforce and although you could not tell from her appearance she was extremely nervous.

She woke up early that morning put on her new work robes straightened her hair with her wand and had a quick bite to eat before flooing to the ministry. She arrived at her book filled cubicle just in time to receive an urgent interdepartmental memo informing her of a meeting that was to begin at 8:00 on the 15th floor in room 212. Looking down at her watch she realized it was nearly that time already so she rushed off to the lifts after a few minuets she reached her destination on time and found an open seat around the large circle table next to a friendly looking woman. A few seconds later Kingsley rushed in closely followed by John McCormick, Hermione's new boss, and Bill Weasley they each took a seat.

Mr. McCormick stood to discuss the matter at hand, "We have a matter of importance to discuss but before I begin I want it understood that what is said in this meeting is not to leave this room the ministry certainly doesn't want this to leak to the press we have enough to deal with without fielding concerned citizen's questions, not to mention it might make the situation worse." After eyeing all his employees probingly he was satisfied with each of their nodding heads and he gave Bill the go ahead to proceed.

"Yesterday evening the ministry was approached by a gang of goblins including griphook with serious allegations that they had been swindled and requested that Harry Potter be taken into custody for breaching his contract which lists Griphook as the rightful owner of the Gryffindor sword upon services rendered."

Hermione blurted out "But we gave him the sword (well actually he took it but nevertheless it was in his possession)"

"True" Bill said "However, because of the magical properties of this item it can disappear at any time when a Griffindor has true need of it so the night of the final battle Neville called it to him to slay Nagini."

Hermione gasped the implications of this information were monumental. A few in the room still did not grasp what Bill was saying so he continued.

"Now the real problem here is that the sword can so easily pass from Gryffindor to Gryffindor in time of need so the sword cannot be given to the goblins permanently since it will eventually present itself to another Gryffindor and the fact that is absolutely priceless means that no amount of gold would be sufficient and that they will stop at nothing to obtain it" He paused for the information to sink in.

The minister piped up "Not only that but also our current forces are severely depleted so an attack at this point might completely devastate us."

The members of the room faces were now completely horror struck.

"Another possibility is that they may go after the whole clan of Gryffindor's in order to insure that there was nobody else to whom the sword could present itself." Hermione exclaimed. There was a moment of dead silence.

Bill broke it, "O.k. now that we all know what we are up against we have to find a way to make sure none of those things happen."

Everyone in the room turned to Mr. McCormick awaiting a plan of action. "Now we need to work in teams to solve this dilemma I will have three of you working on the contract trying to find a loophole to get out of it or at least something that might buy us some time how about Ginger, Mackavoy, and…. Granger you wrote the contract did you not?"

"Yes, sir" she whispered shaking her head angry at herself for being so ignorant. It was the only way to get the sword she had to remind herself as she fumed inwardly.

"Well then you can join Ginger and Mackavoy" grunted McCormick.

After all the assignments were handed out the meeting was adjourned but before everyone left Mackavoy took a moment to introduce the new member of the staff Hermione Granger and welcomed her to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Hermione meet with her team who introduced themselves. The tall man with dark curly hair was Mackavoy and the short blond with glasses was Ginger they each shook hands with one another then promptly started to work. First they divided up the duties Ginger would researching common magical contract loopholes, Hermione was in charge of learning about the goblin code (basically the goblin wizard relation laws created after the last rebellion was put down nearly a century ago), and Mackavoy would be in direct contact with Griphook to make sure there would be no rash actions taken without prior notice in addition to trying to come to some other agreement. With that they all rushed back to their respective desks and began the tedious process of flipping through pages upon pages of old manuscripts trying to find a way to squash the growing support for another goblin rebellion.

At the end of the day all three of them went home feeling utterly exhausted and disgruntled at not being any closer to resolving the issue.

* * *

The other day was my birthday so here is my present to yall (hint:reviews are the best b-day gift ever so take a moment and write one). Huge thanks to Gryffendorpride1007 for informing me of Hermiones new job and Prettyfangirl for all the reviews/imput. For anyone interested my trip to alaska was amazing! Review, review, review!


End file.
